The present invention is in the field of hanging or suspension file support devices and is particularly directed to a new and improved means for the positioning of the suspension file support frame on a main support frame in a desired vertical position thereon.
Suspension files comprise U-shaped folders formed of heavy flexible paper, cardboard, vinyl or the like which have two hanger members positionable on a hanger support frame including a pair of parallel hanger support rails extending tranversely to the folder. The ends of the support rails have been previously supported in U-shaped horizontal rail support beams in the form of channel members extending perpendicularly to the support rails. The U-shaped channels are positioned so that the U-shape is inverted as viewed from one end and they consequently open downwardly and are supported on removable clip members positioned in keyhole slots provided in vertical columns of a main frame member. Apertures are provided in one of the side plates of each U-shaped rail support beams with the apertures being slightly larger than the outer diameter of the rails and the ends of the rails being loosely inserted in such apertures. This arrangement results in a loose non-fixed sloppy relationship between the support rails and the U-shaped rail support beams. Additionally, the rail support beams are loosely supported on the clips in the main frame member and the overall system is characterized by flexibility and lack of rigidity and stability.
Systems of the aforementioned type are sold by Ellis Systems & Supply of Countryside, Ill. and include shelf support beams of U-shaped cross-section which are affixed to vertical frame members by pins having enlarged head portions which are inserted in keyhole shaped lock slots on the vertical frame means and move downwardly into a locked position. Such shelf support beams are of J-shaped configuration as viewed from the end and the positioning of such beams on the vertical frame members block the keyhole slots and precludes the support of a suspension file hanger frame in a vertical alignment with such beams. Therefore, the hanger suspension frames must be spaced a substantial distance below such shelf support beams, regardless whether or not such beams are supporting a shell and substantial space is consequently wasted.
While the prior art is replete with shelving systems and the like incorporating vertical standards with keyhole shaped slot openings to which a variety of shelf support and other means are attached, the systems for supporting suspension files have continued to suffer from the above-discussed shortcomings. Examples of the prior art employing vertical support means and pin and keyhole locking arrangement are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,320,982; 2,462,321; 2,925,920; 2,932,409; 3,045,834; 3,294,250; 3,422,962; 3,592,345; 3,612,290; 3,637,087; 4,074,812; and 4,106,630.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hanging compartment frame support means. A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved hanging compartment frame support means which can be positioned closely beneath shelf support beams of a conventional support system.